long way down
by dingleberrys
Summary: Do Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang guru konseling sekolah dasar yang terjebak di sebuah panti rehabilitasi anak-anak nakal dengan skenario psikiater hebat. Ya. Seharusnya. [exo fanfiction]
1. Junmyeon

Secara denotatif, ' _Ayolah, kumohon_ ' adalah kalimat permohonan yang terlampau baik. Dan secara konotatif, Do Kyungsoo muak setengah mati dengan pernyataan tersebut.

Barangkali ia harus berhenti menatap mata _tidak-sipit_ Yixing yang dibesar-besarkan. Atau mungkin, ia sebaiknya menendang pemuda keturunan Cina itu keluar dari apartemennya sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Oh ... _seharusnya aku memiliki rencana untuk membunuhnya_. Tapi, biasanya hal-hal yang diinginkan tidak pernah berkonvergen — maka dari itu, sepuluh menit kemudian, Yixing keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo dengan senyum cerah.

Akhir pekan memang selalu berjalan dengan buruk.

Sekarang minggu pertama di bulan Januari dan Kyungsoo setengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hal yang paling bijaksana untuk dia lakukan saat ini adalah kembali tidur. Tapi, ketika langkah-langkah gegasnya menuju kamar terasa semakin melambat, Kyungsoo mempertanyakan kesadarannya yang mungkin saja mulai menguap.

Pikirannya sudah terdistraksi; oleh ketukan keras di pintu apartemennya pada pukul delapan pagi, mata memohon Yixing, dan ujaran, ' _Mereka hanya anak-anak, Kyungsoo. Tidak akan ada yang dirugikan di sini!_ ' Serta, ' _Ayolah, kumohon_ ' yang beberapa kali berepetisi, menguasai setiap silabel pada pemikirannya, sampai saat ini.

Kyungsoo hanya seorang guru konseling biasa, pada sebuah sekolah dasar, yang ia ajar selama lima jam setiap minggunya. Tidak ada yang menonjol dari dirinya, kecuali julukan Satansoo yang terkenal di kalangan teman-teman semasa kuliahnya dulu, atau mungkin juga sifatnya yang keras kepala dan terkadang suka bermulut pedas. Tapi, tak lebih dari semua itu, Do Kyungsoo biasa-biasa saja.

Dan pernyataan ' _mereka hanya anak-anak_ ' agak membuat Kyungsoo mual. Tidak ada _anak-anak_ yang melakukan penyerangan terhadap orang secara sembarang, tidak ada _anak-anak_ yang mendekam di panti rehabilitasi, dan tidak, tidak ada _anak-anak_ yang berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Namun, satu jam kemudian, Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya sendiri berdiri tegang di depan sebuah pintu kaca besar, bersiap memberikan _anak-anak_ bimbingan konseling.

.

.

 **Long Way Down**

by dingleberrys

.

.

Ketika sesuatu terasa seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan dan ada sedikit rasa di mana isi perutmu merangkak naik, Kyungsoo meremas tangannya dengan gerakan kasual — salah satu dari sekian filosofi logisnya mengenai kegugupan.

Yixing tersenyum terlalu lebar di sampingnya, menatap dengan binar dan sekali-dua kali berujar, _k_ _au hebat Kyungsoo!_ yang pada kenyataannya sudah ia ucapkan lebih dari lima kali. Semua ini sia-sia.

Terdengar geraman rendah dan debum-debum keras dari dalam ruangan. Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu mengaliri punggungnya dan dia berharap panti rehabilitasi payah ini setidaknya menyediakan akomodasi berupa pendingin ruangan, tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi — dia membuka jas hitam tajamnya. Gagasan memakai pakaian hitam rapi seperti pekerja kantor adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ada. Tapi, para psikiater memakai itu, dan yang bertugas di sini seharusnya adalah psikiater, bukannya guru konseling sekolah dasar.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," ucap Yixing pelan, kemudian berkata ' _Kau hebat Kyungsoo!_ ' sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh, melintasi lorong.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, melirik pintu di sampingnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana. Panti rehabilitasi ini terletak di pinggir kota dengan ruang lingkup yang tidak ramai, dan bangunan ini benar-benar jelek. Hampir separuh ornamennya telah memudar dan di sepanjang lorong terasa sepanas neraka. Tempat ini lebih mirip seperti penjara terpencil daripada bilik pengampunan dosa — yang, diiming-imingi kebebasan setelah mendapat metode psikologis dari para tenaga ahli. Omong kosong.

Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati.

Seharusnya dia sedang tidur di rumah.

.

.

"Oh, hai, Bocah!"

Adalah yang pertama kali didengar Kyungsoo ketika salah satu kakinya telah menapak di dalam ruangan.

Suasana menjadi hening dalam sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali gaduh, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya, memandangi isi ruangan; bercat putih bersih, memiliki pendingin ruangan, beraroma jeruk segar dan ... ditempati oleh tujuh orang pemuda. Tujuh orang pemuda yang berpakaian seperti pengacau di toko makanan dua puluh empat jam.

Oh. Benar. _Anak-anak_.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut memanjang sedikit ke bawah, yang tadi menyapa Kyungsoo, mematikan rokoknya, melemparnya ke seberang ruangan dan melompat duduk ke sebuah sofa besar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dia berteriak kepada yang lainnya untuk segera berhenti dengan kegiatan mereka. Tiga orang yang sedang bergulat di sudut ruangan mengerang jengkel, namun akhirnya bergabung di sofa. Sedangkan tiga orang lainnya yang sedang mengacak-acak perabotan di seluruh ruangan ini tertawa meledek melihat Kyungsoo, mereka berlarian menuju sofa, ikut duduk berdesakkan.

Dan Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempatnya, bingung ingin melakukan apa sampai salah satu di antara mereka berdeham keras, lalu membuang ludahnya ke arah Kyungsoo dan berteriak, "Hei, Bocah! Kau adalah Orang Bodoh Penyembuh Penyakit Jiwa yang ke tujuh, jadi langsung saja pada intinya; kami —" dia menunjuk dirinya dan yang lain dengan seringai, "—bukanlah orang-orang yang perlu mendapat metode psikologis konyol untuk mengobati kejiwaan kami. Kalian tidak perlu mengurung kami di bilik pengampunan dosa ini karena semuanya hanya sia-sia," katanya penuh penekanan. Pemuda lainnya menahan cengiran di balik senyum malas.

Dia berdiri dan meninju seorang pemuda berkulit kecokelatan di sampingnya. "Oh, sial, aku muak melakukan hal ini terus! Tidak adakah dialog lain yang lebih keren?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah tidak terima, pemuda cokelat yang terkena pukulannya hanya mengusap darah di sudut bibir sebelum tertawa ringan.

"Oh, ayolah, kau _Leader_ , Junmyeon!"

"Menyampaikan kalimat-kalimat klise itu memang sudah jadi bagian tugasmu."

"Enyah saja sana ke neraka, berengsek!"

Dan ketika mereka semua siap saling berguling di lantai, Kyungsoo seolah mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Dia berjalan ke tengah ruangan, ke sebuah meja yang berhadapan langsung dengan sofa dan memukulnya kuat. Mendadak dia merasa muak dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Dasar bodoh!" seumur hidupnya, Kyungsoo bersumpah dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu. Gelombang amarah sudah menguasai pikirannya sampai-sampai ia ingin memukul apa pun. "Apa yang kalian ketahui? Bajingan kecil seperti kalian seharusnya bersyukur masih ada orang-orang yang ingin membantu mengatasi kebodohan kalian!"

Kyungsoo terengah, dirinya seperti menelan gumpalan pahit ketika menatap pemuda-pemuda di hadapannya. Ruangan tenggelam dalam hening untuk waktu yang lama, Kyungsoo menunduk, membiarkan kepalanya mendingin sebelum kembali menengadah dan berdeham pelan.

"Aku akan memulainya," katanya, tanpa berupaya memberikan senyum atau pun membuat nada suaranya jadi terdengar menyenangkan. "Aku, Do Kyungsoo, seorang guru konseling sekolah dasar, akan memberikan bimbingan konseling selama seminggu kepada kalian. Terimakasih dan ... sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya!"

Dengan itu, Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah pelan hingga dirinya menghilang di balik pintu. Selama beberapa saat, ruangan masih diselimuti oleh keheningan sampai seorang pemuda berambut merah gelap tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Astaga, sial, dia menyenangkan!" teriaknya.

Dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

...

 **[i]** Junmyeon

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo datang lewat sepuluh menit dari jam seharusnya dan dia hanya memakai kemeja biasa dan celana kain. Ketika dia membuka pintu, sebuah potongan kertas kecil-kecil beterbangan di sekitar wajahnya, lalu seorang pemuda setinggi dirinya tertawa dan berlari ke tengah ruangan dengan jari tengah terangkat. Kyungsoo menghela napas.

Kali ini, pemuda-pemuda itu tidak segera duduk di sofa, dan si pemuda berambut panjang tidak meneriaki teman-temannya seperti kemarin. Mereka tidak berhenti karena kehadiran Kyungsoo, mereka tetap pada kegiatan masing-masing bahkan saat Kyungsoo sudah berada di mejanya, mengeluarkan catatan dan mulai menulis.

Pemuda yang kemarin sebagai pembicara — Si _Leader_ Junmyeon, melemparkan sekaleng penuh cat tembok berwarna hitam ke dinding membuat yang lain bersorak heboh. Dia tersenyum tipis, melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang juga sedang melihatnya. Dia menaikkan alis mengejek dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo, dia duduk di sofa.

Kyungsoo balas memberikan senyum tipis.

"Jadi, _Leader_ Junmyeon, bisakah kauperkenalkan teman-temanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari bersandar di kursinya.

Junmyeon kembali menaikkan alis, kemudian berdecih. "Dasar amatir, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mempelajari riwayat hidup kami dari sebuah _clipboard_?" dan dia menggeram ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. " _Holy shit_ , lalu apa yang kaulakukan dari tadi?"

"Tentu saja hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan kalian! Kau tahu? Aku habis membaca serial terbaru kisah porno, apa yang lebih baik dari itu?"

Junmyeon menendang meja di depannya dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Persetan! Aku melakukan ini bukan karena pengaruh darimu, aku melakukan ini karena ini adalah sebuah keharusan. Aku ingin kau mengingat kami —"

"— sebagai pria paling keren di muka bumi ini, _yehet_!"

Junmyeon mendengus ke arah pemuda tinggi dengan tato di seluruh permukaan lehernya itu, kemudian dia kembali memandang Kyungsoo. "Nah, dia itu Sehun. Dia yang paling muda di antara kami, dia itu paling patuh — tentu saja hanya kepada kami, kata-katanya tidak pernah bermutu, tapi dia yang paling pandai minum bir!"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah mempelajari tentang pemuda-pemuda itu dari Yixing. Bagaimana kepribadian dan masa lalu mereka, tapi Kyungsoo hanya ingin melakukan ini saja. Dia kembali menatap Junmyeon yang masih berceloteh tentang seseorang bernama Sehun, dari tatapannya bahkan sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia begitu mengenal dan menyayangi Sehun, sekalipun penampilannya menolak kenyataan tersebut.

"— lalu Minseok. Oi, Minseok, tunjukanlah wajah tampanmu!" teriakan Junmyeon membuat seseorang yang bernama Minseok menoleh, dia sedang merobek buku-buku di semua tempat. Ketika dia menatap Junmyeon, dia tidak melakukan apa yang Junmyeon minta, melainkan melemparnya dengan sepatu sambil berteriak, ' _Mati saja, berengsek!_ '

"Dia yang paling tua, tapi sifatnya yang paling menjijikan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Ada apa antara dia dengan buku-buku?"

"Berengsek, jangan banyak bertanya!" ucap Junmyeon keras. "Dia kalah _truth or dare_ dengan Jongin, jadi dia harus membelah semua buku di ruangan ini menjadi dua. Buku di ruangan ini ada lebih dari dua ratus. Dia bisa membentuk otot lengan dengan semua itu, dia tidak keberatan."

 _Oh_ , pikir Kyungsoo. Minseok juga melemparinya tadi dengan kertas.

"Kemudian Jongin. Dia yang di pojok sana, sedang tidur — dia memang tukang tidur. Di antara kami semua, dia yang paling berengsek, tapi hatinya selembek bubur bayi. Oh, dia benar-benar bangga dengan kulit hitamnya, aku benar-benar jijik!" ada sebuah senyum yang ditahan, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus dalam hati, sedikit terkejut. _Tak apa_ , _mungkin nanti_.

Junmyeon menjilati bibirnya sesaat sebelum kembali berbicara. "Jongdae adalah yang paling manis. Dia memang sangat kurang ajar, tapi dia mengurus kami semua dengan baik." dia menujuk pemuda yang sedang mengumpulkan botol-botol bir dan menaruhnya di lemari pendingin.

"Siapa lagi? Oh, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang main kartu di sana. Yang berambut merah bernama Chanyeol dan yang berambut panjang bernama Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah bajingan sejati, dia senang dengan leluconnya sendiri, mantan pacarnya ada di mana-mana, dan dia malas mandi. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia sangat berisik. Kegemarannya adalah berteriak dan membuat semua orang kesal, tapi dia takut dengan Minseok. Minseok pernah menghajarnya sampai nyaris mati! Itu salahnya, sih, dia mengejek Minseok yang tidak kuat minum," ucapnya lagi, sedikit tawa kecil melesak keluar, membuat Kyungsoo kali ini benar-benar tertegun.

Sejak awal, Kyungsoo mempertanyakan presensi Junmyeon yang disebut oleh yang lainnya sebagai pemimpin. Padahal, pemuda itu sama berengseknya dengan yang lain. Perkataannya selalu kasar, senang merendahkan, bahkan Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan kejadian kemarin, ketika Junmyeon memukul Jongin, tapi yang dipukul hanya tertawa. Namun sekarang Kyungsoo tahu jawabannya.

Junmyeon adalah pemuda baik.

.

.

"Dengar Junmyeon, aku akan mengatakan ini; aku bukanlah psikiater, aku sama sekali tidak hebat. Aku lebih senang menghajar kalian satu per satu daripada memberikan kalimat-kalimat motivasi yang sesungguhnya hanya omong kosong, tapi, aku serius, jangan bertindak bodoh. Kalian cukup membiarkan aku di sini selama seminggu, jika kalian mengusikku, aku benar-benar akan mengganggu kalian seumur hidupku dan jika ada kesempatan, aku akan mengeluarkan isi perut kalian untuk makan malam anjingku!"

.

 **[tbc]**


	2. Minseok

**[ii]** Minseok

 _Hari ketiga seharusnya berjalan dengan baik,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Dia telah memberi peringatan pada Junmyeon kemarin. Tapi kenyataannya, sifat berengsek mereka malah makin menjadi-jadi.

Seperti sekarang ini, ketika Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan, dirinya mengernyit melihat keadaan yang begitu berantakan. Sepertinya tidak ada petugas yang pernah masuk ke ruangan ini, bahkan Kyungsoo ragu bahwa di sini ada petugas lain selain dari si resepsionis di meja depan. Kursi-kursi di seberang ruangan berada dalam posisi terbalik dan papan tulis yang semula bersih, kini penuh dengan sesuatu berwarna hitam yang benar-benar pekat. Botol-botol bir dan kaleng minuman terdapat di semua sudut, bahkan kursi yang Kyungsoo pakai entah bagaimana caranya dapat tergantung di langit-langit.

Dan ketujuh pemuda itu sedang berperang bantal — bulu-bulu beterbangan di mana-mana.

Kyungsoo berteriak kesal. "Hei, kalian!"

Tapi, tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

Dia kembali meneriakkan ' _hei, kalian!_ ', sekali-dua kali-tiga kali, bahkan sampai membenturkan tangannya ke dinding, tapi tetap tidak ada yang memedulikan. Kyungsoo menggeram, berlari di antara mereka dan menjitak mereka semua satu per satu.

Umpatan langsung memenuhi udara.

Namun sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka semua sudah duduk di sofa dengan wajah merengut. Kyungsoo telah mendapat kursinya kembali, menatap mereka semua dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji dalam hal ini, mengatasi tujuh berandalan di hadapannya bahkan lebih sulit dari melerai murid sekolah dasarnya yang sedang berkelahi.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepala kami?!" Chanyeol yang pertama kali memprotes sejak tadi. Dia yang paling tidak percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang berani memukul kepala merahnya.

"Ya, kenapa kau melakukannya?" kemudian Baekhyun, yang sebenarnya hanya ikut-ikutan, ingin memancing suasana keruh.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya. Dia berjalan mengitari meja dan duduk di atasnya, menghadap mereka semua. "Dengar, ya, kalian. Selama ada aku di sini, kalian harus mengikuti peraturanku!"

"Ya, ampun! Tapi, kemarin, kau hanya berkata bahwa kami harus membiarkan kehadiranmu, _dan jangan mengusikku_ , itu berarti kami bisa bertindak sesuai keinginan kami selagi tidak mengacaukan peringatanmu!" kata Junmyeon, menyela penuh perhitungan sambil tersenyum mengejek. Ada sedikit perubahan pada dirinya, dia memakai dua buah _piercing_ perak di telinga kirinya dan rambutnya dicat warna merah muda pudar yang terlihat seperti terlalu banyak terkena kaporit dari kolam renang.

Jongdae mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja, menguap lebar-lebar dan menatap Kyungsoo tanpa minat. "Kami bisa saja mengeroyokimu, tahu!"

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, tersenyum. "Untuk yang satu itu, kalian bisa melakukannya. Seluruh bagian tubuhku memiliki asuransi!" Yang dibalas dengan teriakan Sehun, ' _woo, selera humormu payah sekali!_ '

Minseok mengeluarkan rokoknya dari saku jaket, lalu beringsut mencari-cari pemantik, dia tidak menemukannya dan berakhir dengan berteriak kesal. "Baiklah, Bocah. Begini saja, kita akan bertanding; meminum bir sampai mabuk. Jika kaukalah, kau akan membiarkan kami melakukan apa pun, tapi jika kau menang — yang sesungguhnya sangat tidak mungkin, kau bebas menentukan peraturan apa pun dan kami akan mematuhinya!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, pikirannya berstagnansi pada panggilan bocah yang disematkan Minseok untuknya dan fakta bahwa mereka belum legal untuk meminum alkohol, tapi kemudian dia teringat, ini kota kecil dan alasan mereka berada di sini adalah karena mereka belum legal.

Kemudian dia mendengar penawaran kurang ajar apa lagi tadi? Minum sampai mabuk — Kyungsoo ingin berkata sesuatu, tapi Jongin langsung mendahuluinya dengan pekikan mengejek. "Astaga, tapi aku hanya bisa bermain _scarbble_ dan monopoli!"

Suara tawa menyebar di seluruh ruangan. Chanyeol yang tertawa paling keras sampai berguling di karpet, dia kemudian berdiri di tengah-tengah dan memperagakan tindakan Kyungsoo yang menggebrak meja pada pertemuan pertama mereka, atau Sehun yang ikut-ikutan mencontohkan raut wajah canggung Kyungsoo yang menurut mereka konyol.

Telinga Kyungsoo terasa panas dan dia melompat maju untuk menjitak Chanyeol dan Sehun.

.

.

"Baiklah, duduk di posisi kalian!" kata Chanyeol serius. Dia menatap Kyungsoo jengkel melalui anak rambutnya yang terlalu panjang, melebihi alis matanya. _Piercing_ hitam di bibirnya berkedut-kedut ketika dia berdiri di sisi meja besar sambil menggerutu. Di atas meja sudah ada sepuluh botol bir, dua buah gelas, dan sekotak tisu, sesuai permintaan Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi jadi bahan tertawaan.

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu sisi, dan di seberangnya Sehun duduk dengan senyum kecil.

"Nah, nah, anak-anak. Aku ingin lawanku adalah Minseok, bukannya Sehun!" ucap Kyungsoo diplomatis, dia sudah merencanakan ini. Berandalan-berandalan itu bermain kotor sejak awal, jadi Kyungsoo harus mengimbanginya, dengan skenario kotor juga, tentunya.

Ruangan seketika menjadi gaduh dengan berbagai macam protes. Minseok, yang menonton paling depan dan menjadi objek perdebatan hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan mulutnya membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam ingin tersenyum. _Astaga, kunyuk satu itu kenapa bisa lucu sekali!_

Chanyeol yang berperan sebagai juri, menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis berkali-kali. "Hei, hei, mana bisa begitu, Bocah! Jangan mengada-ada."

"Oh, jadi kalian takut kalah?" Kyungsoo menantang.

Dan saat itu terjadi lebih banyak lagi umpatan dan teriakan. Mereka semua mendorong Minseok untuk bertanding menggantikan Sehun, yang langsung mendapat penolakan keras. _Ayo,_ dude _, buat Si Bocah itu tutup mulut!_ Tetapi, Minseok tetaplah Minseok karena dia malah berdiri dan meninju semuanya bergantian. Setelah itu, dia baru duduk tenang, memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mematikan.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihatnya. Minseok punya mata seperti kucing yang manis, tapi perilakunya seperti bedebah sungguhan.

Chanyeol Si Juri memulai lagi, dia mengusap pelipisnya yang memar, kemudian tersenyum masam. "Baiklah, pertandingan kita mulai!"

Minseok langsung bergerak gegas, melempar dua gelas di atas meja dan segera menyambar botol untuk dia minum langsung. Ketika isi botol Minseok tinggal setengah, Kyungsoo tersadar dan terburu-buru mengambil gelas kemudian menuangkan bir sampai penuh. Dia meminumnya penuh kenikmatan.

Pada menit ke sepuluh, Minseok menarik botol ketiga, wajahnya sudah memerah dan keringat mengalir di mana-mana. Pandangannya tidak fokus dan Kyungsoo masih menikmati gelas kelimanya dengan tenang. Yang lain menonton dengan gelisah, berkeringat, bahkan mereka sampai bergantian mengipasi Minseok serta memijat bahunya.

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya, agak bingung dengan situasi ini. Raut wajah mereka benar-benar panik dan menurut Kyungsoo tidak ada yang lebih manis dari ini.

Dia dengan pelan meraih ponselnya dan mengambil gambar mereka diam-diam.

.

.

 **1\. Tidak ada umpatan.**

 **2\. Tidak ada perkelahian.**

 **3\. Tidak ada minum bir.**

 **4\. Tidak ada merokok.**

 **5\. Tidak ada panggilan Bocah.**

 **ps: peraturan tambahan; dan kalian _harus_ mematuhi apa yang aku perintahkan! xoxo**

"Apa, sih, ini?"

"Wah, ini sangat sulit!"

"Tidak, sial, peraturan konyol macam apa ini?"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau semuanya tidak boleh?"

Kyungsoo membuka pintu perlahan membuat pemuda-pemuda itu sontak menoleh. Seketika saja pandangan geram ditujukan kepadanya, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera menghampiri Minseok yang berbaring di sofa. Dia membuatkan minuman herbal untuk mengurangi rasa pusing akibat bertanding tadi — Minseok benar-benar mabuk dan dia memang payah dalam hal minum.

Kyungsoo menaruh gelas di meja, dia duduk di sisi Minseok untuk memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Minseok melenguh, matanya bergetar terbuka dan Kyungsoo langsung membantunya untuk duduk, memberikannya minum perlahan-lahan.

"Kenapa parah sekali, sih?" tanya Kyungsoo, menatap Sehun yang menghampirinya. Pemuda itu duduk di sisi Minseok yang lain dan membantu memijat bahu.

Sehun mengerutkan bibir. "Biasanya kami tidak pernah melakukan apa pun untuk mengatasi Minseok- _hyung_ yang mabuk. Dia bisa seperti ini selama tiga hari!"

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga, ini semua salahnya, seharusnya dia bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk mengelabui berandalan-berandalan itu. Minseok kembali tidur sepuluh menit kemudian dan beberapa menit setelahnya, Sehun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan bersama Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Junmyeon. Sekarang sudah lewat dari jam pertemuan mereka dengan Kyungsoo.

"Pulang sana!" kata Jongdae, berlutut di depan Minseok.

Terdengar teriakan Chanyeol yang sedang bermain _game_ di sudut ruangan. "Ya, kami akan mengangkatnya ke kamar. Kasihan anjingmu nanti, tidak mendapat makan malam." Kemudian dia terkekeh karena perkataannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan memelototi Jongdae. "Bodoh! Dia sedang sakit, kalian pasti akan membuat gaduh di kamar nanti dan tidak akan ada yang memedulikannya," ucapnya setengah mendesis, takut Minseok terbangun. Tetapi, pada kenyataannya Minseok memang sudah bangun dari tadi dan dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan malas.

"Dia mabuk, bukan sakit. Jangan berlebihan!" balas Jongdae sengit. Dari tatapannya dia ingin sekali memukul Kyungsoo. Semua ini karena guru bodoh sekolah dasar itu, dia sejak awal memang _kerjaannya_ hanya membuat repot.

Kekehan terdengar lagi dari sudut ruangan, Chanyeol melompat di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo, berguling di sofa dan berakhir dengan duduk di samping Minseok. Dia menusuk-nusuk pipi Jongdae dengan jari kakinya dan _nyengir_ lebar.

"Sudah, sudah, ChenChen! Ayo kita bawa Minseok," katanya tenang.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, tidak senang dengan situasi ini. "Hei kalian, jangan buat aku kesal, ya!"

Dan seharusnya, Jongdae maupun Kyungsoo tidak saling menatap tajam atau pun menggulung lengan baju mereka. Jongdae berdiri, menunjuk-nunjuk Kyungsoo tanpa suara, sesuatu seperti tertahan di ujung lidah dan dia terlihat bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Jangan mencampuri urusan kami, katanya pelan. Kyungsoo merasakan gelombang amarah merangkak naik, membuat rongga dadanya terasa panas. Bocah-bocah itu sudah sepantasnya bersyukur akan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Sekarang sudah hari ketiga dan mereka belum mencapai titik kulminasi dari metode psikologis yang dijanjikan.

Tidak, _tidak_ , bahkan mereka belum memulai apa pun.

Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, sedikit menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian. Tapi, apa salahnya dengan peduli?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar memohon. Dia jarang sekali memohon.

Pandangan Jongdae perlahan melunak, kedua tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuh, dibarengi tremor-tremor samar. Keadaan menjadi tidak terbaca sebelum akhirnya Jongdae tiba-tiba berjalan maju, ingin mengirim beberapa pukulan di sekitar rahang Kyungsoo. Tetapi Chanyeol langsung bangkit, menahan tubuh Jongdae dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Kyungsoo terpaku di tempatnya, adrenalin membuat denyut jantungnya terasa sakit.

"Ck, bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Kyungsoo mendengar Minseok di belakangnya, suaranya agak serak membuat Kyungsoo ingin membersihkan tenggorokan. Dia sesaat bertanya-tanya; apa yang dia teriaki itu adalah aku? Tetapi, ketika Kyungsoo berbalik, dia melihat Minseok memandang Jongdae marah.

Minseok membelanya.

Tawa mengejek terlontar dari bibir Jongdae, raut wajahnya terluka. "Apa karena dia telah memberimu minuman hijau suci itu?" uar tawa kembali terdengar, "dia bilang peduli, Sobat. Bukankah itu lucu?"

Ketika Minseok maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang mengucap, Jongdae keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan debum-debum keras di pintu. Di detik berikutnya Chanyeol ikut berlari keluar, meneriakan _Jongdae_ berkali-kali, langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang lorong. Kyungsoo mendadak ingin memutar ulang waktu, membiarkan Jongdae memukulnya, atau, sebaiknya dia tidak pernah datang ke sini. Kyungsoo merasa ingin menangis, dia tidak cengeng, tapi ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Sudahlah!" ucap Minseok, dia berjalan keluar dan menoleh ketika berada di ambang pintu, ada jeda panjang di sana, "kami memang senang menyakiti orang lain, tapi bukan begini caranya ... dan siapa pun kau — sebaiknya besok kami tidak melihat wajahmu lagi."

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya dalam waktu yang lama.

Perkataan Minseok membuat pikirannya berputar-putar. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin, tapi suara Minseok kedengaran mengiba dan pemuda itu membelanya tadi. Membela. Sebuah gagasan implisit konyol yang ingin Kyungsoo tertawakan. Mereka berandalan; tidak punya hati, senang membuat orang kesal, dan mereka berengsek.

Namun Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan sebuah hal — sesuatu tentang Minseok membuat dadanya menghangat.

Pemuda itu menguasai yang lain lebih dari diri mereka sendiri, dia mengendalikan dan meskipun dia yang paling sering berperilaku kasar, tapi dia paham keadaan dengan baik.

Minseok adalah penuntun mereka.

.

.

" _Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan, Kyungsoo?_ "

"Tentu saja."

" _Oh, oke. Mereka tinggal di panti rehabilitasi itu sejak tiga bulan yang lalu — seperti yang kau ketahui, panti asuhan tempat mereka tinggal akan berhenti mendapat dana dari para penyumbang kalau anak-anak itu masih berada di sana._ "

"..."

" _Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang ingin bertindak dan aku tidak ingin mereka terluka di luar sana_."

"..."

" _Maaf, aku menyembunyikan fakta ini._ "

.

.

 _Mereka hanya anak-anak_. Kyungsoo menghela napas. _Ya, anak-anak._

Dan Kyungsoo lelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

Setengah dari dirinya menetapkan persepsi untuk kembali besok. Memulai semua dari awal. Dengan benar. Tetapi, setengah dari dirinya yang lain bersikeras bahwa berandalan-berandalan itu akan mengeroyokinya sampai mati.

 _Mereka membutuhkanmu, Kyungsoo. Jangan jadi orang jahat!_

 _Bukankah kau memang orang jahat? Kau senang menghina orang. Lagi pula, mereka akan membunuhmu, kau sudah membuat kekacauan dalam relasi mereka. Kau berengsek dan seharusnya kau lari saja!_

"Oh, diamlah!" Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema, memantul di antara dinding, dan akhirnya kembali menyerang telinganya.

Dia menghela napas lagi, mengambil segenggam _popcorn_ dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut. _Acara televisi akhir-akhir ini tidak ada yang bagus_ , pikirnya, sembari menenggelamkan tubuh di dalam selimut. Dia mengerang ketika tayangan berganti menjadi film romantik kacangan, pada dua detik penayangan film bahkan sudah menampilkan adegan berciuman sepasang remaja di lemari alat kebersihan sebuah sekolah.

Tangannya terburu-buru menggapai _remote_ yang terjatuh di sisi ranjang, ingin mengganti saluran, tapi berakhir dengan dirinya yang terjatuh dan semangkuk besar _popcorn_ menimpa tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo berteriak lagi.

"Persetan kau tujuh bajingan kecil! Oh ... dan kalian, sepasang remaja bodoh yang bercinta seperti kelinci di kubikel kecil!"

Dan mengumpat tidak pernah terasa sebaik ini. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghela napas — sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam setengah jam ini. Dia menepuk-nepuk piamanya dan memandang sekeliling kamar apartemennya yang kecil dengan bingung. Pikirannya kembali lagi tertuju pada berandalan-berandalan itu. _Aku tidak seharusnya peduli_. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa membuat kalimat tersebut melekat di otaknya. Entah mengapa, terlalu sulit.

Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo melompat duduk di meja kerjanya, mencari-cari _clipboard_ di antara tumpukan kertas. Dia sudah memikirkan ini.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika menemukan nama Byun Baekhyun.

.

 **[tbc]**


	3. Baekhyun

**[iii]** Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo itu tidak seru, Baekhyun pikir. Tapi, dia keren.

Dibanding Orang Bodoh Penyembuh Penyakit Jiwa sebelum-sebelumnya, reaksi Kyungsoo yang paling berkesan ketika pertama kali melihat mereka; dia memukul meja dan berteriak. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya berbicara gugup dan bahkan ada yang langsung berlari keluar. Oleh karena itu, Do Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam urutan kedua orang terkeren setelah Minseok, menurut Baekhyun.

Orang itu juga terlihat seperti maniak. Tatapannya selalu datar, kalau tidak ingin dibilang tajam. Suaranya pun begitu. Gerak-geriknya terlalu sopan, tapi mulutnya sepedas cabai. Baekhyun kadang-kadang tidak mengerti, dia terlihat seperti ingin menelan teman-temannya hidup-hidup, tetapi selalu mencoba untuk tetap sabar.

 _Berapa banyak dia dibayar oleh Yixing?_

Baekhyun mengernyit sendiri ketika mengingat Junmyeon yang bercerita tentang _peringatan_. Guru konseling kurang ajar macam apa yang mengancam murid-muridnya, alih-alih menasihati. Orang itu aneh, tapi selera pornografinya bagus. Dan mendengar fakta bahwa dia tidak akan kembali lagi agak membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman, walaupun sejak awal dia dan yang lainnya memang sudah menetapkan untuk tidak terbuka dan sebisa mungkin mengusir semua orang pergi. Do Kyungsoo itu menghibur.

Tetapi spekulasi bahwa dia tidak akan kembali lagi sepertinya tidak seratus persen benar. Meskipun Chanyeol telah memberitahu tentang pertengkaran Jongdae dengan Kyungsoo yang terjadi kemarin, Baekhyun masih agak ragu, apalagi ketika menemukan guru konseling yang dipikirkannya itu berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan gerbang reyot panti rehabilitasi terpencil yang mereka tempati.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" katanya ringan.

Baekhyun bingung ingin bereaksi seperti apa, jadi dia memilih sarkasme, seperti biasa. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Bocah?"

Kyungsoo menjitaknya.

"Ingat? Jangan panggil aku Bocah!" ucapnya galak. Kyungsoo tidak berpakaian rapi; dia memakai piama lusuh bergambar kartun penguin aneh yang memakai helm dan kacamata ... dan dia memakai sepasang sandal jelek seperti yang disediakan hotel-hotel pinggir jalan. Mungkin dia membawanya pulang, Baekhyun selalu melakukan itu dulu.

"Aku sedang mencuci pakaianku di tempat _laundry_ dekat pompa bensin sana, dan aku kebetulan lewat sini—" Kyungsoo tertawa, setelah Baekhyun pikir-pikir, di sekitar sini tidak ada pompa bensin apalagi tempat _laundry_ , dan sebenarnya kompleks apartemen sangatlah jauh dari sini. "—uh, aku tidak ingin kembali lagi ke sini, tapi, kau tahu? Yixing akan memergokiku malas-malasan di apartemen nanti dan aku tidak ingin dia melakukan itu."

Baekhyun berdecak jengkel, mengibaskan tangannya di udara. Dia menyela, "Jangan bertele-tele, tahu! Aku mau buang sampah dan di dalam sedang ada pertandingan kartu."

Mata Kyungsoo langsung bersinar cerah. "Oke, oke. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kertas ini; tulislah apa pun yang kalian pikirkan—ugh, aku tidak pandai dalam hal ini, intinya jangan biarkan kertas ini kosong—lalu berikanlah kepada resepsionis di meja depan. Aku akan mengambilnya nanti."

Di tangan Baekhyun sudah ada berlembar-lembar kertas warna pastel dan Kyungsoo menunjukkan gestikulasi yang kelewat ceria.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu isi pikiran kami?" tanyanya tajam, bingung dan sedikit waspada.

"Ayolah, apa itu penting untuk kau ketahui? Misalnya, kau senang dengan serial Sherlock Holmes lalu setelah aku mengetahuinya, aku akan membakar semua seri bukunya yang beredar di dunia ini. Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Baekhyun mencebik, melempar kantung sampah di tangannya ke sembarang arah dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan seringai kecil. Orang ini benar dan Baekhyun harus pintar-pintar bermain. "Kau berhutang padaku!"

Hanya Kyungsoo, orang aneh yang senang melakukan hal merepotkan semacam ini demi memperbaiki kejiwaan berandalan tak tahu diri yang hampir membuatnya sekarat karena dikeroyoki. Baekhyun yakin, pria Cina bernama Yixing itu pasti tidak membayarnya mahal. Lagi pula, Kyungsoo itu bukan psikiater, dia hanya guru sekolah dasar yang bahkan hanya mengajar selama satu jam per harinya.

Keberadaan Kyungsoo, atau siapa pun itu, seharusnya tidak lebih dari tiga hari.

Tapi, Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya, Do Kyungsoo itu menghibur.

Dan sepertinya, yang lain juga berpikiran hal sama.

.

.

 _"Selamat pagi!"_

 _"Oi, Pendek. Kenapa kembali lagi?"_

 _"Jongdae ... apa katamu tadi?'_

 _"Kenapa kembali lagi ... ?"_

 _"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu!"_

 _"Apa? Oh. OH. Pendek!"_

 _"Berengsek! Separuh dari kalian adalah manusia pendek juga!"_

 _"Tapi, umurmu dua puluh tujuh."_

 _"Yah, itu menjelaskan banyak hal."_

 _"ADUH, SAKIT."_

.

.

"Secara teknis, pertengkaranku dengan Jongdae tidak memberi pengaruh apa pun karena aku akan tetap berada di sini selama seminggu, sesuai perjanjianku dengan Yixing."

Kyungsoo berucap dari mejanya, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku dalam genggaman tangan. Chanyeol langsung mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Ini sudah empat hari!" kata Chanyeol mengulang lagi, bersikeras, dia kembali masuk ke dalam kungkungan lengan. Mereka sedang berunding.

Jongin membuang ludahnya. "Dia memberi Baekhyun _voucher game arcade_ , itu tidak bisa ditolerir lagi."

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat, membuat lingkaran tangan mereka bergoyang. Matanya berkilat jahat. "Dia licik. Dia mengajak Byun Bodoh untuk bersekongkol," semua mata beralih pada Baekhyun, "apa yang dia minta darimu, Byun?"

 _Tentu saja tentang kertas bodoh kemarin_ , ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Tapi, dia menggeleng. "Aku harus tutup mulut."

"Astaga! Apa kalian gila? Dia hampir membuat kita saling membunuh dan ke mana prinsip kita itu?" Chanyeol menampilkan raut memelas dan suaranya mirip seperti anak anjing. Mereka semua suka anak anjing, tapi Chanyeol merengek itu menjijikan.

Diskusi mereka berhenti di sana. Mereka kembali duduk di sofa, memandang Kyungsoo yang masih membaca buku dengan pandangan penuh arti. Orang itu telah maju selangkah, dia mengajak Baekhyun untuk bersekongkol.

"Dia pintar," bisik Junmyeon, Jongin yang ada di sebelahnya mengangguk samar. Do Kyungsoo telah menyentuh titik lemah mereka; Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu mudah dirayu dan mulutnya tidak bisa diam.

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya pelan-pelan. Tatapannya sedikit menerawang dan ada sedikit gamang ketika berandalan di depannya diam, memerhatikan, mengamati. Mereka mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kyungsoo, tapi itu sama sulitnya dengan membaca buku yang tertutup dengan kunci rahasia yang dibuang ke dasar laut. Tapi kemudian, dia menghela napas dan berkata, "Bagaimana jika kita mengulang ... dengan benar?"

Sehun seketika menyahut, "Apa itu artinya kita akan belajar Kalkulus?" Kemudian ada enam denyutan perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Itu terserah kalian." Kyungsoo tertawa, tapi tawanya tidak sampai menyentuh dinding ruangan, tawanya getir dan menguap. Udara tiba-tiba terasa pengap dan ketika para pemuda di depannya tidak ada yang menyahut lagi (atau setidaknya melontarkan lelucon), Kyungsoo merasa itu cukup. Cukup bahwa mereka merasakan kegetiran yang sama.

Maka, dia kembali berkata, dengan wajah serius. "Jika kalian lupa, merupakan wewenangku untuk mengatur kalian—"

"Tunggu, tunggu!"

"—jangan coba-coba Junmyeon. Kalian sudah terikat dan bukannya sejak awal kalian memang telah ... kalah?"

Perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa orang-orang di depannya adalah anak-anak, masih anak-anak, yang tertipu kamuflase akan penampilan eksentrik dan perangai keras. Kenyataannya, Kyungsoo mendapati raut-raut terkesiap yang tipikal, lugu, dan kecewa akan kekalahan yang sesungguhnya pasif.

Mereka belum dewasa dan memang bukan saatnya untuk dewasa.

Kyungsoo membiarkan senyumnya terbit, lamat-lamat.

.

.

 _"Jadi, agenda pertemuan hari ini adalah; main_ scrabble _dan monopoli dan membicarakan anjingku dan belajar Kalkulus dan ... oh, itu semua menyenangkan sekali!"_

 _"Lebih kedengaran seperti neraka."_

 _"Memang!"_

 _"Dan agenda esoknya sesuai keinginan kami; main kartu dan bergulat dan adu panco dan lomba-menghancurkan-perabotan dan ... oh, itu semua menyenangkan sekali!"_

 _"Kedengarannya seperti neraka."_

 _"MEMANG!"_

.

.

Jadi, berdasarkan kesepakatan tersebut, di sinilah mereka; berkumpul di sudut ruangan dengan selembar kertas dan alat lukis dan wajah merengut—kecuali Kyungsoo, yang tersenyum teramat lebar.

Kyungsoo duduk bersandar di dinding dengan nyaman sambil diam-diam menggoyangkan kayu rotan di balik punggungnya, untuk berjaga-jaga. Mereka duduk melingkar di hadapannya, kecuali Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tengkurap dan mulai sibuk memilih-milih warna krayon yang kelihatannya sangat seru (itu menurut Chanyeol, karena dia terlihat ingin sekali meniru posisi kedua temannya tersebut, tapi diliputi rasa gengsi sehingga ia hanya mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya dengan gelisah). Atau pun Junmyeon, Minseok, dan Jongdae yang bertingkah seolah-olah mereka terlalu tua untuk menuangkan pikiran dalam kertas gambar, mereka mencoret-coret asal dengan wajah bosan.

Dan Jongin ... yang terlihat serius sekali berpikir.

Dia tiba-tiba menatap Kyungsoo. "Bolehkah aku menggambar orang bersenggama?"

Kyungsoo melayangkan kayu rotannya.

.

.

Di luar jendela yang setengah berembun, hujan mulai berhenti, membiaskan spektrum keemasan di bawah awan-awan kelabu yang masih menggantung tebal. Kyungsoo melihatnya, tapi dia hanya diam sembari mencuri tegukan teh kamomil dingin; sekali-dua kali hingga kemudian memaku pandangan pada tujuh pemuda di depannya.

"Sekarang, mari kita bicara tentang mimpi."

Kyungsoo tahu, ia terlampau tahu, karena pandangannya mulai tak fokus. Kedua matanya tidak tertuju ke mana pun; _gambar kubus milik Minseok, teh kamomil, gambar manusia berbentuk lidi milih Chanyeol, sepatunya, wajah Jongin, jendela, sepatunya, sepatunya_ ... selagi ujaran-ujaran nyaring menggema memenuhi ruangan. Dia tak mau dengar. Dia tak mau dengar.

Kyungsoo tahu, ia terlampau tahu, bahwa dirinya dengan kurang ajar mengucap gagasan platonik akan khayal-khayal masa depan kepada orang-orang di depannya, yang rasa-rasanya hampir tak mungkin terlintas. Mereka ditempa oleh lingkungan bukan untuk bermimpi, mereka ditempa untuk merasakan sakit.

Kyungsoo tahu, ia terlampau tahu, karena ketika pandangannya kembali menatap langit yang mulai menggelap di luar jendela, ia menyesal. Sangat-sangat menyesal.

"Tidak usah pucat begitu."

Ruangan sudah sepi, waktu pertemuan mereka sudah habis dan pemuda-pemuda itu meninggalkannya dengan gerutuan. Tapi, Baekhyun memilih tinggal, dia di sana, berdiri di hadapannya dengan seringai yang terlihat dipaksakan, samar sekali. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

"Mengapa tidak ikut teman-temanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, wajah dan suaranya kaku.

Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya. "Kami juga sama seperti remaja-remaja lainnya, kautahu?"

Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah, pelan, pelan, sampai pinggulnya menyentuh meja. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dia cepat-cepat meminum tehnya. Dua kali tegukan lama. "Tentu saja."

"Tapi, kenyataannya kau tidak menganggap kami begitu." Baekhyun menatapnya tepat di mata, tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo melarikan pandangannya menuju sepatu ... atau jendela. Sesaat, Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar konyol. Dia merasa ketakutan seperti anak kecil dan tembok tebalnya yang terkenal itu seperti menguap begitu saja.

"Menurutmu, seperti apa aku menganggap kalian?"

Baekhyun tertawa, tapi kemudian menghela napas. "Jangan membela diri. Kau seperti bukan dirimu saja tadi. Kau merasa bersalah seakan-akan menanyakan mimpi pada berandalan adalah sebuah kejahatan. Begini-begini, aku bermimpi menjadi seorang polisi, tahu."

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar. Kyungsoo meminum tehnya lagi, tapi di dalam cangkir hanya ada ampas yang hampir kering. Dia tetap pura-pura meminumnya.

"Mau kutambah tehnya?" Pemuda di depannya menyeringai lagi. "Dan biar kuceritakan padamu ... hm, mulai dari mana kita? Oh, mimpi Sehun adalah menjadi penyanyi—padahal suaranya sangat jelek. Lalu, Jongin ingin punya bengkel besar. Sedangkan Jongdae ingin jadi koki dan Chanyeol bangga sekali dengan mimpinya sebagai pembalap. Minseok selalu ingin jadi detektif. Aduh, temanku siapa lagi, sih? Ah, Junmyeon katanya ingin jadi presiden!"

Tawa Baekhyun yang kemudian muncul membuat pikirannya kabur. Tawanya ringan dan tulus, meskipun sedikit berlebihan dan Kyungsoo bingung apa yang lucu. Tapi, itu membuat keinginannya untuk menatap sepatu atau jendela langsung lenyap.

Kyungsoo mengangkat pandangannya ketika Baekhyun berjalan ke arah jendela. Dia membukanya. "Kau suka langit sore hari, ya?" tanyanya. "Aku, sih, tidak. Soalnya membuatku ngantuk."

Itu cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak. Dia teringat perlakuan tak terduga Junmyeon dan Minseok kemarin-kemarin. Dan sekarang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo diam-diam mengakuinya, ' _Ya. Mereka lebih dari itu_ '.

Ketika Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya, Baekhyun sedang menatapnya di ambang pintu. "Mau tahu mimpi kami sebenarnya? Kami hanya ingin bahagia bersama orang-orang terdekat kami, itu saja." Kemudian ia mengulum senyum tipis. " _Well_ , satu lagi untukmu, jangan kebanyakan menatap sepatu kalau gugup, kau jadi tidak keren!"

Senyum Baekhyun terus terpatri dalam kepalanya.

 _Kami hanya ingin bahagia bersama orang-orang terdekat kami, itu saja._

Dan lewat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sadar penuh akan suatu hal; dengan segala lapis tembok yang mereka pasang untuk melindungi diri, diam-dian Baekhyun mengikisnya, menyisakan lubang kecil untuk harapan menyusup masuk perlahan-lahan.

Dia adalah orang yang menghangatkan mereka.

.

 **[tbc]**

.

 **a/n:**

 _supaya engga bingung untuk look mereka, ini eranya; chanyeol (monster), suho (lotto), baekhyun (kokobop), sehun (wolf), xiumin (universe), lay (call me baby) chen, kai, d.o (tempo)._

 _dan untuk ukuran tubuh, seperti awal-awal debut yang terlihat sangat-sangat remaja. jadi, jangan bayangin sekaiyeol yang sebegitu kekarnya tengkurap di lantai sambil megang crayon. lol._

 _oh ... dan untuk tempo—segala harmonisasinya benar-benar pas. mewah dan berkelas. sejauh ini, menurut saya tempo adalah masterpiece and IM SO DONE._


End file.
